Ocho de mayo
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: ¡Oh, reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita! ¿A cuántas maravillas piensas opacar? con tus encantos y alegría infinita ¡Hasta el Edén se debería maravillar! Feliz cumple n.n


Buenas noches, queridos lectores n.n

Ya sé que hoy ya es nueve de mayo… pero digamos que es ocho XD

El día de hoy es muy especial para mí y cierta persona a quien aprecio y estimo mucho.

Este fic es para esa persona, tiene una poesía incluida, la cual hice pensando en ti, prima... vaya, veo que se me da mucho esto de poeta...

Este fic va enteramente dedicado a AkatsukiNoKarasu por su cumpleaños. Sólo agradecerte por estar siempre ahí, por ser como eres, por ser tú.

Bueno, no sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de Konan, pero digamos que es como yo digo n.n

Ahora sabrás por qué te preguntaba qué rimaba con Olimpo...

Pain se encontraba recostado en un árbol. Él no era el tipo de persona a quien le gustara pensar en cosas cursis ni nada de eso. Pero hoy era ocho de mayo. Sí, ocho de mayo.

El cumpleaños Konan.

Ese día sólo habían cruzado sus miradas, pero sólo eso bastó para que él quedara prendado de su belleza. Recordó que justo ese día, la conoció. Y que desde ese día, él la espiaba y seguía por todas partes. Pero justo ahora, recostado en ese árbol, este ocho de mayo, recordó el día en que Konan cumplió catorce años. Claro, que para una mujer son más importantes los quince años... pero esos catorce años fueron los que llegaron a su mente es esos momentos.

Recuerdo... ese ocho de mayo, Konan llegó tarde a clases. En la academia, nos sentábamos de a tres. Yo en un costado, Yahiko en medio, y ella en el otro extremo.

La clase estaba demasiado aburrida, e inconscientemente, me recosté sobre el asiento y fijé mi mirada en ella.

_Hoy es un día muy especial para ti_

_pero ¿Por qué solo para ti? ¡También para mi!_

_para todos, para el mundo entero_

_hoy eres sólo tú, el único lucero._

Por alguna extraña razón, hoy Konan brillaba con luz propia. Era más que ella, era todo un ángel. Pareciera que estuviera mirando el cielo y sólo viera una estrella: ella.

_El cielo se ha galardonado de cintas_

_la brisa te canta las mañanitas_

_con tu alegría y sueños te pintas_

_es tu mejor maquillaje, mujer chiquita._

Durante la clase nadie la felicitó ni nada por el estilo – claro que Konan era nueva, y nadie lo sabía – así que terminaron las clases como siempre, pero lo mejor fue que nos fuimos más temprano a nuestras casas. No recuerdo bien por qué, pero creo que fue porque el sensei estaba borracho...

Salí de la academia, y me senté a esperarla como siempre. Pronto, la vi venir hacia mí.

_El aire se perfuma por donde pasas_

_los árboles hacia ti se inclinan_

_el sol con dulzura te abraza_

_y de ti las rosas se fascinan._

Seguía creyendo lo mismo. Hoy Konan tenía algo que me daba escalofríos, pero no cualquier escalofrío, era... algo más.

_Los duendes han esperado este día_

_¡Con tanta locura y anhelo!_

_imagina, lo que sin ti el mundo sería_

_una estrella faltaría en el cielo._

Se detuvo frente a mí y como siempre, me dio las gracias por esperarla. Yo, como siempre, la ignoré y comencé a caminar. Pr más que lo intentara, era demasiado frío, hasta con los seres que más quería.

_Hoy el arco iris te ha prestado sus colores_

_las estrellas te han hecho una pulsera_

_las flores te han cedido sus olores_

_y su frescura las praderas._

Ella caminaba a mi lado, mientras me contaba cosas de las cuales ya no me acuerdo, pero me encantaba escucharla. El día de hoy no había venido con su típico uniforme de todos los días, hoy llevaba un vestido, un hermoso vestido.

Un hermoso vestido de blancas rosas

un anillo con gemas de luna

en tu pelo, multicolores mariposas

pura, cual transparente laguna.

Yo sólo la miraba. Está bien, nunca fui un hombre de muchas palabras. Pero ella sí – claro, que no me refiero a que no deja de hablar – sino que todo su cuerpo era una melodía, una hermosa y elegante melodía. Aún cuando callaba.

_Una canción de musas del Olimpo_

_brota de tu pecho cristalino_

_canción que se ha escrito con ahínco_

_la cual las aves celebran con sus trinos._

Y yo sólo la seguía mirando, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Tuve un impulso, algo no muy común en mi, y tomé... tomé su mano.

_¡Oh, reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita!_

_¿A cuántas maravillas piensas opacar?_

_con tus encantos y alegría infinita_

_¡Hasta el Edén se debería maravillar!_

Ella me miró sorprendida, por poco y le digo que fue sin querer. Pero no. No podía decir eso ni quería decirlo. La miré y sonreí, algo muy raro en mi, no acostumbraba sonreír hasta entonces. Pero ahora que estoy junto a ella, lo hago muy seguido.

_En estos momentos brillas con polvo de hadas_

_este día los ángeles te han dado sus coronas_

_sus voces, su sublimidad, sus alas_

_¡Vaya, que hasta sonrojos les ocasionas!_

Konan me devolvió la sonrisa. Y recién entonces, abrí mi bolso.

Ella me miró extrañada. De allí saqué un regalo y un globo rojo con forma de corazón, que decía feliz cumpleaños. Lo que más me gustaba del regalo, era un bombón que tenía pegado, a manera de moño.

Se lo alcancé y ella me miró, me miró. Agachó su cabeza y creí que se había enojado y en cualquier momento me iba a pegar, pero luego levantó la mirada y estaba llorando. Me sentí mal, creí que se había disgustado.

_No dejes que ninguna lágrima caiga de tus ojos_

_a menos que sea de pura felicidad_

_en ese caso, rompe todos tus cerrojos_

_y entrégate al llanto de verdad._

Pero lo que hizo fue abalanzarse a mí, me abrazó con tal fuerza, que caí de espaldas. De todo lo que decía, la frase que más recuerdo es: "No esperaba esto de ti". Y claro, ni yo me lo esperaba.

Pero de todo lo que no me esperaba, lo que me menos me esperé fue aquello. Me diste un beso en la mejilla. El primer beso que recibí.

_Este día de invierno es eterna primavera_

_es tu gran día, es tu tiempo de florecer_

_abre tus alas, de manera certera_

_¡Y entrégate al cielo, la vida te empuja a crecer!_

Te levantaste y yo te alcancé los regalos. Me sonreíste y te fuiste a tu casa. Fue un momento fugaz. Fugaz pero mágico e inolvidable.

No sé por qué se me vino ese recuerdo a la mente. Creo que es porque te vi con un vestido blanco y el bolso que te regalé en aquél entonces. No creí que aún lo conservaras. Ese bolso blanco con osos y gatitos... y con la gatita esa blanca. Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que no te gustaba... "Hello Kitty". A mí tampoco. Pero los bolsos más bonitos eran de ella, así que ni modo.

Bien, ahora tengo que dejar mis recuerdos de lado. Te estás acercando y quiero darte una sorpresa.

_Fino diamante de colores infinitos_

_que el cielo te bendiga de la manera más cordial_

_sólo hay algo que decirte necesito:_

_feliz cumpleaños, muñeca de cristal. _

- ¿Qué es esto, Pain?

- Es un poema que escribí para ti... espero que te guste

FIN

Lo mismo digo Karasu, ojalá que te guste tu globo, tu bombón y tu bolso n.n

Bueno queridos lectores, este es otro fin para otro de mis fics. Gracias por leer y por su apoyo incondicional, los quiero, no saben cuánto.

Termino de escribir y me acuesto inmediatamente a dormir, mañana tengo que darle a Karasu su regalo y cantarle las mañanitas a las siete de la mañana... y por supuesto, entregarle estas líneas.

Gracias por todo,

RavenAkatsuki


End file.
